


The City That Never Sleeps

by peacehopeandrats



Series: Growing Up [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Missing Years, New York City, Rather Large Rumbelle Read, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehopeandrats/pseuds/peacehopeandrats
Summary: Nominated for Best Travel in the 2020 TEAs.Part of the Rather Large Rumbelle Read, April 2020.Quick SummaryPeople have often said they wanted a series based on the Gold family and their adventures. Here's my version of what it could have been.In this part of their journey, Belle and Rumple are on their way to New York with Gideon, to spend some time settling in to their lives away from Storybrooke and prepare for their long adventure as a family. Rumple has another motive, however, which he tries to keep from Belle until a group of visitors reveal themselves, forcing him to tell the truth about everything.TimingThis series fills in all the space between Gideon's first birthday and Belle's death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "posting fanfiction makes me uncomfortable" remarks  
> Being my first independent series, I feel this stumbles along a little.  
> I don't like magic.  
> I can't do magic.  
> And I'm rubbish at explaining what I don't know about.  
> I wanted to explore the Gold family's adventures, so I did.  
> And yes, the series title was a play on words.  
> This little section of their adventure will be a crossover with something else, but we have a way to go yet.

The Golds had been going absolutely nowhere for the last half of an hour. Traffic on the highway was at a complete standstill all around them. Surrounded by taxi cabs, big rigs, and all variety of personal vehicles, their car stood out as unique, not just because of the age and style, but because the adult passenger inside could not sit still to save her life.

The drive was supposed to have taken nine hours, including stops for Gideon, but Rumplestiltskin had severely underestimated the amount of attention their son was going to need on this first leg of their long journey. Half of the day had been divided out between driving, eating, diaper changing, toy retrieval, and rest stop leg stretching, all of which had brought them within sight of New York City just as darkness was beginning to claim the sky.

Of course, “within sight” was a relative phrase, since the traffic jam that surrounded them had planted a large white hauling truck directly in the spot between their car and the distant city. The result of this was that any time Rumple's foot shifted from the break, his wife's head snapped forward in a desperate attempt to peer around him at the hidden skyline.

Unable to help himself, Rumple let the car ahead of them gain a few inches of ground, then released the break just enough to make Belle's head turn sharply to the side. His smile gave away his intentions and earned him a playful swat on the arm. “Rumplestiltskin, you are teasing me.”

“Is it wrong of me to enjoy your excitement?” He turned a smile to her and his heart melted at the expression on her face that combined nervousness with pure wonder. “I wish I had the camera handy.”

“Is the traffic that entertaining?” Belle gestured at the vehicles surrounding them.

Rumple shook his head. “No, but to see you this happy...” The accident ahead of them was beginning to clear and his attention was drawn to the road.

“You talk about New York so often, how can I not wonder what it will be like? I've seen pictures, but I've never _been_ to a city that-” 

Ignoring the multiple honks of car horns behind him, Rumple had delayed creeping forward with the slowly mobile traffic so that the truck beside them could move on, partially revealing the glowing city beyond. Beside him, his wife's eyes were large with wonder. “Now,” he said playfully as he drove forward. “I promise you will get a better view as we get closer to the tunnel.”

Belle turned in her seat, unwilling to let go of the glimpse she had been granted. Her eyes eventually drifted from the window to the sleeping Gideon. “When do you think we should wake him?”

“Well,” Rumple sighed as he judged this traffic against what he had experienced in previous visits to New York, “Maybe just before the toll.” Catching the hint of disappointment in Belle's demeanor, he reached out to squeeze her hand. “It isn't too much farther.”

* * *

Gideon wasn't old enough to understand what his parents were doing, but whatever it was had taken a very long time and it wasn't at all interesting.

Now his mother had woken him up just to say things like “city” and “lights” and “look, Gideon!” She sounded very excited about all of this, so he became excited too.

The things out the window moved a little bit at a time until suddenly everything was gone, replaced by walls and overhead lights that flashed. This was at first startling, then entertaining and Gideon happily laughed and clapped and made sounds at his parents to say they should keep doing this thing they were doing.

In a blink his view changed again and the brick walls were replaced with shiny ones. They were so tall they didn't stop. Gideon wanted the lights back. The lights were fun. Walls that went up high weren't interesting, no matter how shiny they were.

“All right, Gideon,” his father said behind him. “Soon.”

“Poor thing,” said his mother. “He's so tired.”

His father made happy noises at her. “You wanted to wake him.”

The parents made more sounds at each other, but Gideon decided his tiger was more interesting. He played with its tail and chewed on its ears until the car went into a strange room and came to a stop.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin cut the engine and opened the car door, relieved to finally have a chance to stretch his legs after an hour's worth of city driving. “Remind me to avoid the traffic next time,” he told Belle as she got out of the car and looked around them. There wasn't anything of interest in the parking deck, but the light in her eyes gave away the joy she felt at being here. He couldn't help smiling at her, certain that his words hadn't penetrated the attention she was giving to her surroundings.

“Welcome to the Hotel d'Or,” said the valet with a smile as he approached their car. “Can we take any bags for you?”

Rumple nodded and made his way to the back of the car, opening the trunk, then handing the man the car key. “These can go directly to our room. We will be in suite 518.”

The valet's eyes grew large and his mouth opened in surprise. To his credit, he snapped back to the role of trained professional almost instantly. “Yes, sir. Of course.” He waved at someone to come over with a cart and the bags were loaded for immediate removal.

There was a time when Rumplestiltskin would enjoy this kind of service and the surprise his sudden arrival would cause among the populous, but after the past year of peace and quiet, it seemed tedious. To keep his mind from weighing past against present he turned his attention to Belle as she unloaded Gideon from the car. 

“...and Henry said that we _must_ go visit the library,” she was saying as she shouldered the smaller of his bags.

Chuckling, Rumple lifted what luggage remained in the back seat. “We can go first thing tomorrow, if you like.”

“Let's take it easy tomorrow? We have plenty of time.” The suggestion was more a plea and he couldn't argue with the sentiment. “Is it truly as amazing as he made it sound?”

Rumple tilted his head, pretending to think about his answer. “Considering Henry is the Author... yes.” This earned a nudge from Belle as he led them past the valet and out of the parking deck to the hotel's main entrance.

Under the blanket of the night, surrounded by the giant buildings, Belle stopped following and turned in place, taking in every part of the city that she could from every angle possible. “It's so... big.”

“And it's our new home for as long as you would like it to be,” he told her softly as he doubled back to join her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Let's get settled and maybe order a proper meal, hm?”

Belle nodded and the family walked up to the doors that were opened for them by waiting doormen. Gideon reached out for the shining rims, but Belle's eyes focused on the lettering on the glass. Pouting, she shifted the weight of their son on her hip and gave him one of those old looks that said he had explaining to do. “I see someone still has an ego tucked away that his wife didn't know about.”

Rumple could not resist smiling at her. “Yes, I know what it appears to be,” he said softly to her, then looked around at the hotel employees as he added, “but we can discuss it once we get upstairs.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had reached the fifth floor Belle had her hands full with a cranky child. Following Rumplestiltskin out of the elevator, she bounced their son a few times and rambled at him about the purple hallways and black doors. “You see, Gideon. Your Papa has a certain style that he just can't seem to let go of...”

Rumple turned a devilish smile her way, but otherwise ignored her teasing as he opened the door to their room and gestured for her to enter first. As she passed he guided Gideon's diaper bag from her arm in a motion that was so well practiced between them that it was as fluid as breathing. “Welcome to your new residence, Mrs. Gold.”

Belle looked around the room that continued the hallways' color scheme and quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Or your old one,” she teased as their bags arrived, awkwardly halting any comment she would have made about magic in their previous lives. As the man set their bags in the corner, it occurred to her just how unprepared she was to be part of a land without magic.

“Thank you,” nodded Rumple as he slipped cash into the gloved hand of the bellhop. “I believe we have a crib requested as well?”

The man nodded sharply. “Yes, sir. It's on the way in just a few minutes.”

Nodding again, Rumple escorted him out and closed the door, then turned to Belle. “You were going to say something about how I surround myself with the color of my own magic...?”

Belle felt her mouth drop open as he crossed the room to her. “How did you-”

His lips met hers and they shared a tender kiss before he released her for an explanation. “Well, since you have been commenting on the theme since we arrived, I made the jump to the natural conclusion.” 

“This is your hotel, isn't it?” The question was genuine and as she set Gideon on the bed so that she could unpack his things, she began to put the pieces together. “You have always talked about coming to New York, you planned all of this years ago... Before the curse?”

“I did arrange for a certain number of things to take place outside of Storybrooke,” he admitted as he dealt with the larger bags. “I wasn't about to share that small town with Cruella and Ursula, so I made certain they would be placed outside of it and this...” Rumple gestured at the room around them. “I arranged once we all arrived. If I was going to come find Baelfire, I was going to need many resources. This seemed like the best place to start.”

Belle took all of that in and nodded as she accepted it. Her husband was never someone to do anything spontaneously, which pulled another question up to the surface of her thoughts. “Why are we here, Rumple?” At his confused look she shook her head. “I don't mean the hotel, or the city, I-”

“Belle,” Rumple's tone wasn't harsh, but it was serious, almost hurt. He quickly left the pile of bags and came over to her, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. “I brought you here because I want to go on a journey together. This isn't about plotting someone's demise or finishing something I started before we came to this new chapter. This is _your _adventure, your chance to see this world and all of the other realms, just as you always talked about. I spent all of that time wishing I could give you everything. Now I _can_.”__

__The words settled in Belle's mind and though she didn't have Emma's gift of recognizing pure truth in someone, she had come to understand the quirks of her husband. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw the sadness inside, felt the quiver of his lids as they fought tears, just as if it was her own heart that was trembling. A smile pulled gently at the corners of her mouth and she let it grow as she rested her head against his chest so that he could hold her for a moment. “I believe you, Rumple,” she told him. “You're a changed man and you have been that man for over a year now. But...”_ _

__She could feel his body deflate. “But?”_ _

__Taking a step back Belle looked up into his eyes again. “As much as I trust you, I need _you_ to trust _me_.”_ _

__Rumple blinked in surprise. “Of course I trust you.”_ _

__She shook her head, smiling. “We spent so much time questioning each other that now, when we do believe the words we say, we still test that belief. I'm not asking about this place because I _think_ you are reverting back to whatever plans you had here in the past. I'm asking because I want to know that part of your life the way I couldn't before. Although I _do_ know you wouldn't have come here without reason,” she teased. “When we were living at the castle you went on all these grand adventures to so many lands and you wouldn't share them with me. I want you to be able to do that now, without being afraid that I will judge you. The past is in Storybrooke, but I want to understand it fully, for our future here.”_ _

__Rumple's stiffened posture melted as he relaxed. “Of course,” he said softly as Gideon began fussing and a knock came at the door._ _

__“I'll change Gideon, you see who's at the door?” Belle tucked the very edge of her lip into her teeth in a promise of more 'conversation' to come and his eyes instantly burned in reply._ _

__“Your wish is my command, Mrs. Gold,” he said with a slight bow, then went to the door to accept the crib._ _

__* * *_ _

__Rumple wheeled the crib into the room and turned to watch Belle with Gideon. Everything he had ever hoped for since their reunion in Storybrooke had come to be, perhaps in a very haphazard way, but they were finally here. He watched the two for a while, waiting for Belle to become completely focused on Gideon and his needs, then called down to the front desk._ _

__“Yes, can I get the address of the twenty third precinct...”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

There was a _lot_ of noise in this new place and people were everywhere, but what Gideon knew most about where his Mum and Papa had brought him was that there was no place to play. Everything was tall and gray and squished. No one had a house or a yard and most of his things were missing.

There were buttons to press in the elevator and he was happy every time his parents let him push one, but the buttons didn't give him toys or trees, just the hall or the big room with lots of people and bags in it. He had been in the big room before bedtime and they were going in it again after breakfast. 

The inside wasn't as bad as the outside, where his Papa carried him so close to cars. The cars didn't move much at home, but they moved here. They moved a lot and made noise at each other. He was tired of this noise. It was making him sad.

To make the cars go away, Papa made a hole in the ground and took all of them inside of it. His mother helped him touch lights on a screen and then they were waiting for a train, but when the train came it didn't look anything like his toy at home.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin bounced a subdued Gideon as they walked down the street toward Battery Park. After much discussion on the matter of getting around New York, Belle had decided on taking the subway instead of putting their son's life in the hands of a cab driver. “It's all a little much for you, isn't it, Gideon?” His heart fell at the discomfort the boy clearly felt away from the home he knew. “Maybe he is too young for so much change.”

“I don't think so,” Belle said. “Yes, it's a big city with lots of new things and nothing familiar, but he's looking around as we walk, even if he is uncertain about it. I'm sure he's just restless.” She reached up and tweaked the boy's nose to make him smile. “You see?”

Watching Gideon's reactions with new interest, Rumple had to admit that their son seemed more curious than upset, but only accepted Belle's words once the boy's tiny hands reached out for the trees and he squirmed to get down. “Ah, _now_ we have something to explore, do we? Maybe you will turn out to be an adventurer like your mother.” Rumple chuckled as he gently stood Gideon on his feet and let him toddle along in front of them. “It's a good thing I have one planned for today.”

Belle pouted as she took Rumple's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. “Rumple, you said we were going to take it easy on our first day here.” 

“Oh, we are,” he answered with a cheeky grin as he walked closely behind Gideon. “We are going to spend all day here in the park, maybe get a bite to eat somewhere nearby, and then...” He gestured ahead of them where the water's edge was just coming into view. Docked among the modern ferries was one ship with masts and sails.

“Rumple...” Belle's eyes shone at the familiar image in the strange landscape. “How did you-”

“The Clipper City,” he said as they walked closer and he caught Gideon's hand to prevent him from wandering. “It's a modern ship, and a tourist destination, but I thought we should do something familiar for our first day here.”

Belle stood a little taller as she happily announced, “Well, since we _are_ tourists, I think that's perfect.”

Rumple leaned close and kissed the top of her head. “The ship sails in a few hours, so I think we should let Gideon decide what to do until then.”

Belle looked down at their son, who was intently watching the collection of vessels in the water, then turning his head back at the park with its green trees, colorful gardens and friendly walkways. “What do you think, Gideon? What should we do first?”

They didn't have the park to themselves, but at this hour of the morning only the early risers were wandering the walkways and it gave the family a little freedom that they wouldn't have felt otherwise, so Rumplestiltskin released Gideon's hand and waited to see what the boy would do.

Uncertain at first, Gideon took some steps in one direction, then turned in another before finally settling on a path that led away from the ships and straight into the wooded area of the park. His little legs moving as fast as they would go, he laughed his way toward the grass under the trees.

“I guess we're going to the Enchanted Forest,” said Rumple with a wink at Belle as he scooped up Gideon and crossed the distance as briskly as dignity would allow, the sudden speed sending his son into a fit of giggles. Once they were an acceptable distance from the walkway, Rumple put Gideon down in the grass and gave him the freedom to explore on his own.

Belle joined them only a moment later. “If we are going to be here all day, we could maybe find a spot to put down his blanket,” she suggested as she removed Gideon's bag from her shoulder. 

“I leave the choice of that location to you, sweetheart,” Rumple said as he caressed her cheek and gazed down into her sparkling eyes. His heart skipped knowing how happy she seemed, the unusual rhythm mimicking the unusual feeling of being a normal husband and father. No one here expected him to solve their problems with magic or cunning. Back in Storybrooke, once the curse had been lifted there had been some kind of normalcy for them, but he realized now that it hadn't been enough.

Belle quickly made a place for them on the grass, unpacking the small quilt they had brought and putting Gideon's toys in the center for later. In no time at all she had settled herself on one edge and had her book open in her lap. The image of her sitting there brought the happiest of memories from the Dark Castle to Rumple's mind and he found himself lost in a combination of the past and their future.

“Rumple?” At some point in his reverie, Belle's eyes had lifted to meet his gaze and he hadn't noticed. “Are you all right?”

Blinking, he nodded. “Fine.” He glanced over to watch Gideon happily toddling after a squirrel. The small creature was obviously used to such things and had no intention of being caught. The two made a lazy circle around their small square of lawn until the squirrel went up the tree and Rumple took that moment to settle beside his wife. “You will let me know when you get hungry.”

She laughed at him. “We only finished breakfast an hour ago!” Her fingers left the pages of her book and gently played with the edges of his hair. “You don't have to impress me, Rumple. I'm happy to be anywhere and do anything as long as we are together.”

Belle planted a tender kiss on Rumple's lips, then looked away to check on Gideon.

“I can watch him for you, if you want to finish,” Rumple offered, nodding at the book in her lap.

“Or,” she suggested with a flirty smile, “I can read to you. I don't mind starting over.” His wife's fingers toyed delicately with the pages and Rumple felt his pulse flutter accordingly. 

“I'd like that,” he said in a soft whisper, making himself comfortable and letting his eyes track Gideon's exploration as Belle's beautiful voice drifted sweetly in the air around him. This moment was more than anything he had ever experienced before. Here, in this small patch of green bordered by a completely modern city he had finally found peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disappointment struck Belle like a hammer to the chest when she realized the ship had turned back toward the city. She stood at the rail, looking out at the tall buildings across the water and let out a long sigh. Before the breath had fully escaped, an arm had wrapped around her back and she leaned into the familiar touch.

“Are you all right?” Rumple looked down at her with concern. How he had so easily mastered holding Gideon on one hip and tucking her into the other, she would never understand, but she was grateful for the skill now.

Looking around at the sails, and beyond, to the statue they had left behind, she nodded. “I just don't want it to be over,” she said with a shrug.

In Rumple's arms, Gideon was chattering on happily, pointing at ropes and working his hands in motions that said he wanted to have them. Belle had worried that he would get bored with nowhere to run, but he had been an absolute delight on this short cruise, babbling at people and looking at everything. His father had even taken him up to the wheel, so the he could see everything from there and watch the Captain work.

“We can come back whenever you like,” her husband promised softly, his words almost lost in the wind that whipped past them. “They have a sunset departure as well...”

Belle let out a soft hum of approval at the notion of the two of them on a sunset cruise. Of course her vision of it wouldn't be as crowded as this sailing had been, but she knew better than to expect to have the place to herself. “That sounds lovely.”

Rumple released her and turned to face her properly. “I had planned to take you to all over this realm before we leave for another.... London and Paris..” He listed the destinations as if they were not to be missed. “If you want, we can go by ship. It would certainly take less time to fly-”

“But you don't like airplanes,” Belle interrupted with a smile, watching his face contort into confusion, then redden a little with what was probably embarrassment. Twining her fingers with his to distract him from his discomfort, she explained. “Henry _might_ have confessed some of your troubles in your journey to find Baelfire.”

Her husband nodded and gave her an uncertain smile when she looked up from their joined hands. “I see. Well, I won't be disappointed if you chose to travel by sea. You should have all of the experiences here that you wish.” Gideon patted his father on the head to claim some attention and Rumple added, “ _Both_ of you.” 

As the Clipper City glided gently to her home, the Captain announced that the inevitable disembarkation was rapidly approaching, Belle took in one long breath and reached up to take her son's hand. “What do you think, Gideon? Should we come back again?” He rambled a multi syllable answer and indicated his desire for one of the ropes.

“I think we should take that as a yes,” said Rumple as she vessel ended its sideways drift and came to settle in place.

Passengers began filing off in pairs or in groups, but Belle lingered for a while, watching their movement and listening to their chatter. She overheard mention of a magical place, then caught sight of what could only be the building's roof beyond the trees. Her joy restored, Belle spun on her heel and beamed up at Rumple. “Do you think we have time to take Gideon somewhere before we eat?”

* * *

At NYPD's twenty third precinct, the desk sergeant's coffee toppled to its side, splashing the brown liquid over his work. Swearing, he frantically collected the papers to clean up the mess, dabbing at the spill with tissues until the surface was clean enough that he could replace everything. As he sorted the various piles, he discovered an envelope that he had never noticed before. Crisply white, with a bird stamp in the corner, it was remarkably clean for having survived the ordeal.

In that same moment a red headed detective walked past the desk. “Hey, Matt,” called the sergeant as he held up the piece of mail. “Mind taking this upstairs? It's for the GTF. Don't know how it got down here.”

“Sure,” answered the detective. “Must have gotten mixed up in the delivery room.” Giving a casual wave of thanks, he headed to the elevator and his nightly assignments.

As he traveled up the building, Matt looked at the return address and examined the state of the letter in his hands. The pristine nature of it seemed curious. How did it come from all the way across the country but look as if someone had just dropped it into the outgoing mail slot?

When the doors opened he strode onto the floor and up to his partner's office. Expecting an empty room, he was startled to see her sitting at the desk. Her shift wasn't due to start for hours and Matt couldn't help but wonder if she _ever_ went home. When he reached her door he walked straight up to her desk without ceremony. “Here's a mystery for you,” he said as he dropped the envelope down in front of her.

Tucking a string of hair behind her ear, she looked from the object to Matt and back again. “A letter from an out of state department? What's so strange about that?”

Matt pointed to the stamp. “There's no cancellation mark.”

Frowning with new curiosity, his partner lifted the envelope and studied it closely. “Here's something else for you,” she said as she indicated a the place where their zip code should be. “That's not our postal code, that's today's date.”

* * *

Gideon liked going on the water. He liked the up and down, he liked the noises of the wind, and he really, really wanted to pull the things that were hanging down everywhere. The man with dark eyes and the funny metal hand had a boat like this, but Gideon had no memory of ever being on it.

While his Papa carried him back to the place with the trees, Gideon watched the boat they left behind and waved goodbye.

* * *

Belle squeezed Rumple's hand as she pulled him away from the ship and down a short walkway to an unusually shaped building. He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, then marvel at what she had found.

At first the round spiral seemed to be nothing at all interesting beyond its almost shell-like appearance, but once they had moved past the sloping tile roof at the back to it's glass paneled front, it seemed as if they had found a giant aquarium packed with exotic, glowing fish.

“I heard someone mentioning it on the ship,” she said, her words full of wonder. “And when we docked, I could just make out the roof.”

Rumple found himself touched by the beauty of the building and the enchanting nature of what was inside. His eyes followed the slow rise and fall of the glowing fish as they seemed to randomly drift in their nautically themed home. “A carousel,” he realized with amazement. “How did we not see this before?”

“We came from the other side of the park,” Belle said, though it sounded more like a guess than a statement.

The line of people waiting to enter snaked around the building and down some of the walkway, indicating the ride's popularity, but as they studied the structure the people gathered seemed to flow in and out like a gentle ocean current at a pleasant enough rate. Rumple guided them closer so that Gideon could get a better view and watched the boy's eyes expand at the sight of the moving shapes inside. “I would not deny either of you this magic,” he teased and turned with determination toward the ticket cart. Passing Gideon to Belle so that he could be changed, Rumple cheerfully purchased their tickets, then took a place in line to wait for his family's return. 

After two cycles of the ride, mother, father and son were reunited just steps away from the entrance. Music drifted at them through the open doorway and Gideon turned his head as if looking for the source. 

“Almost there, Gideon,” Belle insisted, shifting him from one hip to another as the line in front of them began to move. She looked up at Rumple as they crossed the threshold and found themselves inside the aquatic wonderland, held back from the ride by a metal gate. “Do you want him to ride with you?”

Having thought about this while standing in line, Rumplestiltskin shook his head emphatically. “No. The two of you should ride together. You are the adventurers.” Of course, this wasn't the only reason he wanted Belle to sit with Gideon. Selfishly, he wanted nothing more than to watch his wife and child share this wondrous experience.

Belle smiled up at him, but didn't have a chance to respond as they were ushered through the gate and told to take a seat. Rumple held back and watched Belle quickly walk over to two large fish just to their left which she had apparently had her eye on while they were waiting. “These,” she told Gideon, “will be our fish because your Papa likes purple things.”

Blinking, Rumplestiltskin studied the two fish, which were lit with a faintly purple glow. The decision made him laugh as he reached for Gideon. “You get in first, I'll hand him up to you.”

Nodding, Belle did just that, choosing the smaller fish on the inner ring of the carousel, leaving Rumple the larger one in the center.

Gideon, finding himself in the middle of the light and sound, looked as if his eyes would fall from his head. He reached out a tiny hand to pat the purple ring of light that circled his mother's seat, then looked around at all of the other fish and tried to reach for them as well.

“We can only have one, Gideon,” Rumple told him gently, touching his wife's temporary steed just as his son had. Imitating his father, Gideon placed his hand on the fish's purplish side, then ran gentle strokes over its surface until his mother called to him.

“Ready for a ride?”

Rumple struggled to keep his hold on Gideon as the boy lurched forward, arms outstretched toward his mother. Carefully he settled them together and helped with the seat strap before climbing into his own place and waiting for the ride to move.

Because of the music, it was impossible for Rumplestiltskin to hear what Belle was telling Gideon once he moved away, but he could imagine the words well enough as she pointed out other fish around them and then various things that were on the fish they were riding. They would be talking about shapes and colors as they waited, turning the wait into teachable moments. Quickly sifting through the small bag they had brought, he pulled out his camera and snapped a picture.

When the carousel began to move, Rumple watched Gideon's mouth open in a large “o” of surprise and his eyes expand to their greatest potential. Lost in wonder, the motion startled their son only for the briefest of moments before he was laughing and clapping and babbling nonsense that only Belle could hear. Rumple took a casual glance around for himself, but his experience of the ride was far less important than Gideon's, and since Gideon wouldn't remember the moment as he grew, Rumplestiltskin knew he had to remember enough for both of them. As his wife and child rose and fell gently on an imaginary tide, surrounded in a warm purple glow, the Dark One came up with a plan that would ensure his son could remember every detail of the afternoon that he and his mother had ridden a magic fish.

* * *

“How can a day of relaxing at the park be so exhausting?” Belle nearly stumbled into the suite when Rumple opened the door, but the jarring motion did nothing to wake Gideon, who had fallen asleep in her arms. Every muscle in her body told her she was mistaken about the day's activities. She had most certainly been climbing mountains, not relaxing under the shade of trees or casually sailing around the tip of an island. She immediately crossed the room to the crib and set about the task of changing Gideon for bed as she talked, her voice a hushed tone that came from a year's worth of practice. 

Rumple slipped up behind her and kissed the side of her neck before moving off to get himself ready for the evening. “If you would like to stay in tomorrow, we can,” he answered in the same parental whisper, with a hint of something that made her heart race.

“We can try,” Belle decided after some thought. “Gideon should spend some time outdoors though. He's used to that at home and I think he needs it here too.”

“He did seem happiest once we got to the Battery,” admitted Rumple, his voice muffled by clothing. “There _is_ a park just down the street. It's smaller, but it should be enough.”

Belle held in a yawn, “Sounds good,” she said as she started to unpack the bag they had taken with them, setting the camera on the center table of the living room. She carried her book to the bedside table and removed the photographs of the ship and carousel that were tucked carefully inside. “We should find a craft store,” she added, thinking about starting their travel book. The words barely escaped her lips as she felt the familiar strength of her husband's embrace and leaned heavily into the security of it. 

“Let me unpack,” he whispered into her ear. “Go get ready for bed...”

Belle nodded and fumbled through her usual routine, quite literally falling onto the mattress once she was finished. From the other room she could hear Rumple's voice recounting the day's events to Gideon as if it were a fantastic tale of magic and mystery.

“...the boy pulled hard at the wheel, steering his ship to the port of the great city. He shouted at the crew to man the ropes as giant glass buildings began to grow from the forest ahead. As soon as he was able, he jumped from the deck and ran toward the woodland, searching for the fabled Shell of the Forest. Hidden among the trees he could just make out a towering spiral and as he reached it, he could see that it was filled with dancing fish...”

Rumple's storytelling was soft and melodic, the words drifting through the air just as the fish had bobbed in their aquarium. The comforting sound nudged her toward sleep as it blended the day's memories into her waiting dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

A week in New York brought some normalcy to the Golds. They had begun a routine of walking to the closest park after breakfast and letting Gideon spend an hour or two wearing himself out while Belle read to Rumple from her book. If they timed their outing perfectly, Gideon would sleep soundly enough during his nap that his parents could have a “nap” of their own before heading out for an afternoon in the city and dinner at whatever restaurant they came to.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't remember feeling so settled even though living out of a hotel room was hardly his best plan. He could have arranged to stay in Baelfire's place until it was sold, but he could only take the sadness that filled his son's past in small doses. They would be in New York for quite some time and there was still plenty of opportunity to change their living arrangements, but he had one important task to complete before he would even contemplate repacking their bags.

Standing across the street from the NYPD building, Rumple alternated between watching the pedestrian traffic and scanning the sky. Occasionally he sipped the tea from the paper cup he held and once or twice he checked the time. An hour after dark, with no sign of the individuals he had been looking for, he finally tossed the cup into a nearby garbage bin and entered the structure.

“Can I help you?” The desk sergeant looked up as he approached.

Rumple put on his best casual smile. “I'm looking for the GTF,” he said. 

“Upstairs,” he was told briskly. “Third floor.”

Muttering his thanks, Rumple followed the directions and found himself in a room cluttered with desks that were segregated by half wall partitions. Along two walls were doors that opened to meeting rooms, individual offices, or held their purposes secret by remaining closed. The large space was busier than he expected for this time of night, but he had to remind himself that this wasn't Storybrooke, where a single red leather clad sheriff kept the peace among people who rarely caused any trouble to speak of.

“Excuse me-”An officer, whose tag read M. MORGAN, called out as he strode over from the back of the room.

Rumple quickly held up his hand to delay any questions. “My name is Mister Gold,” he told the man before he could be thrown out. “I'm looking for the person in charge of this department. I was told she and her partner could assist me with … an issue I'm having.” He purposefully gave a weak smile, putting on his best 'helpless citizen' expression in order to be most convincing.

Morgan nodded and indicated some chairs against a nearby wall. “If you wait here, I'll let her know.”

Thanking the officer, Rumple took a seat, though he didn't have to wait long. The moment Officer Morgan disappeared into a room, he almost instantly reappeared, nodding in the direction of the waiting area. Behind him emerged a female detective with dark hair, wearing a red leather jacket. Unable to help himself, Rumple could feel his eyebrows raising as he stood to take the woman's offered hand. 

“Mr. Gold,” said the woman. “I'm Detective Maza. Welcome to the twenty third Precinct. If you come into my office, we can chat where you'll be more comfortable.”

Feeling his smile widen, Rumplestiltskin replied, “Believe me, Detective, I feel at home already.”

* * *

Back at the hotel, Belle checked the time, realizing that only fifteen minutes had passed since her last glance at the clock. When Rumple had been half an hour later than he had estimated, she hadn't worried. After an hour she had started to wonder if he had gotten lost on his way back to the hotel. Now that the end of the second hour was approaching she was beginning to succumb to her rising worry and agitation.

“Where _is_ your Papa?” The words were aimed at Gideon, though she spoke them to the suite door. In answer, Gideon babbled nonsense, adding several “puh” sounds for good measure.

* * *

“What brings you to the Task Force?” Detective Maza asked the question after she closed the door to her office and indicated that Rumple should sit.

He took one of the available chairs. “I need help that only you and your... friends... can provide,” he said simply, shedding his act of confusion as soon as he was settled. 

Maza frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, a skeptical expression traveling along her features. “What makes you think this team is what you need?”

“Oh, it isn't the team I need,” Rumple answered with confidence. “It's the Clan.”

To her credit, Maza showed very little surprise, though her eyes did widen slightly and darted to some indistinguishable point on her desk before turning back to him. “All right,” she said finally. “Why should I introduce you?”

“You and the Clan have the unique position of being able to understand my family's needs,” explained Rumplestiltskin casually. “You see, my wife and child have traveled here with me from another realm, one where magic is part of everyday life.” The situation was simplified, of course, but it was enough to test her reaction, which was unchanging. In fact, the woman simply nodded, and actually continued where he had left off. 

“And you need all the legal paperwork to get around in _this_ realm.” Rumple couldn't hide the surprise on his face as she spoke, which made her smile. “This isn't my first rodeo,” she added hastily in a tone that may or may not have been hiding some other meaning behind it. Quickly she picked up a notebook and passed it across her desk. “If you put all of your information down, I can ask a friend to help you, but you must know that it won't be anyone from the Clan doing this.”

“I do,” answered Rumple as he took the offered pen from her. “The paperwork I assumed _you_ could help me with, but what I would ask of the Clan is a personal matter, from one relocated family to another. I would prefer to do the asking myself.” He paused to write down all the family's information that would match the documents they already had from Storybrooke. “I'd like to invite them to our room at the Hotel d'Or,” he added as he wrote the room number, then capped the pen and returned it to her, along with the paper.

Detective Maza nodded once and glanced over what he had written. “Storybrooke, huh? Never heard of it.” Again her tone seemed unusual, her speech rushed as if she were pushing out a fact that she didn't believe. “You sure you don't want it to say you came from New York? It's harder to trace someone in a big city like this.”

“No,” insisted Rumple. Seeing her eyes peer sharply at him, he gave an apologetic smirk. “It would really be simplest to explain everything all at once, _if_ you and the Clan agree to help.” 

“I'll ask,” the woman nodded, reaching out a hand to seal the deal with a firm shake. “It's quite the walk back to your hotel from here, if you'd like a lift...”

Rumplestiltskin quickly shook his head, not certain what her definition of 'lift' might be, and not willing to take the chance that it involved anything beyond her personal vehicle. “I prefer the walk,” he announced emphatically. “Thank you, Detective.”

“Elisa,” she answered with a smile. “If this is about family, then we're off the record.”

* * *

“Rumplestiltskin, _where_ are you?!” Belle's voice leapt at his ear the moment she answered her phone.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,” he said honestly. “I had to go across town to deal with some things and it took longer than I expected. I couldn't get a signal underground.” He waited a moment for her to say something, but all he could hear was her breathing and Gideon rattling something in the background. “Belle? I've just come from the store for Gideon's things. Do you want me to pick up something simple for breakfast in the morning?”

More silence followed and his heart began to jump with worry. “Belle?! Sweetheart, what's happening?”

Finally he got a reply. “Rumple... Stop. You can't come here... I don't know how it survived... but the Chernabog is outside!” The words were whispered, but harsh with desperation. “I can see it through the window! It's on the roof of the next building.”

Rumple froze in place, his feet refusing to move as his mind processed this information. If the beast truly had found a way to survive in the city, it would be hunting for the creature with the greatest evil in its heart. Certainly it would be trying to find _him_ down in the streets. Why was it stalking his wife and child instead? “The Chernabog? Here? Belle, this is a land without magic. Once it crossed the town line-”

“Rumplestiltskin, I have lived with you long enough to be able to recognize-” The harsh scolding seemed to freeze in the air around him, the final word stopping as suddenly as if Belle's voice had been cut with a knife.

“Belle?” In motion again, Rumple shifted into an almost run. He was one block away now and if he could just turn the corner, he would be able to see their room. “Talk to me, Belle...”

Her breath was ragged and rushed, but she managed to push out the words, “There's another one...”

Rumplestiltskin blinked. “Two-” As the buildings came into sight, the truth of their situation hit him. From his position on the corner he could see the window of their suite and across from it, the large Chernabog-like shape of a beast on the roof. The silhouette was an uncanny resemblance, but the form was much too small and the second creature looked nothing like it in the slightest.

Hoping his amusement didn't carry too deeply over the phone, Rumple slowed his pace. “Belle, I'm outside-”

“No. you have to leave!”

“Belle,” he repeated quietly, with as much determination and love as he could throw into his voice. “What you see _isn't_ the Chernabog. Look out the window. To your left.” After a moment's pause, Rumple could just make out her outline back lit by the room's lights. “You see,” he waved awkwardly, causing the bag in his hand to jostle against his side. “If that were the Chernabog, it wouldn't be watching you, it would be watching _me_. Those are different creatures, and I invited them.”


	6. Chapter 6

The minute her husband opened the door to their suite, Belle was on the attack. With Gideon held tightly against her body, she threw out all of her words with frustration and anger. “What do you mean you _invited_ them? _What_ exactly are those things?!” 

Before he had even closed the door, Rumplestiltskin wrapped her in his arms, holding her so tightly that it felt as if he was determined to squeeze the life out of her. “Oh sweetheart.. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to scare you.”

Belle allowed herself to be held until those words escaped his lips and then she pulled away and glared up at him. “Oh, so inviting a few monsters to stare through our window _wasn't_ going to scare me?” She ran her hand over Gideon's head, smoothing hair that was already in place.

“I-” The elevator down the hall let out a soft ding and Rumple glanced backward through the open door, then shut it before continuing. “Belle, I wasn't expecting them _tonight_. I had hoped to be able to prepare you-”

“Prepare me. _Prepare_ me?!”

Rumple held up a hand to quiet her, then placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “The creatures out there are Gargoyles. They protect this city and I have asked them to help me-” 

Belle opened her mouth to interrupt, but a knock at the door stopped her.

“Mister Gold? It's Detective Maza. Is everything all right in there?”

Belle blinked. “The _police_?” She stepped back quickly as she stared the door.

Taking in a long breath, Rumple brought his gaze level to hers and stared intently into her eyes. “Belle, you have to trust me. I'm doing this for Gideon. I will explain _everything_ to you once they leave, but you must _not_ tell them who I am.” 

She tilted her head to contemplate him for a moment. The desperation to understand him must have been clear on her face because she could see hurt and sadness in his. This was the expression she had come to know so well, one that washed over him every time something he had planned had gone awry despite his best intentions. “This is something you can't give up, can you? Plotting and scheming is as much a part of you as we are.” She snuggled Gideon close, tucking his head under her chin despite his protests. “Rumple, you promised me that this was all over...”

Again Rumplestiltskin wrapped her in his arms, though another knock came from the door behind him. “And I _haven't_ broken that promise, but I need you to trust me right now. Can you do that? For Gideon?”

Belle nodded slowly. “I want to, but if this turns into-”

“Mister Gold?” 

Rumple sighed with frustration and turned to open the door. With his hand hovering at the knob, he glanced back to Belle for permission to admit the stranger into their lives. His eyebrows were raised in silent plea, the depths of his eyes begging her to believe in him.

With exasperation, Belle waved a hand at the door, then dropped it to her side. “Come in, Detective.” 

Once the door was open, Belle tried to peer around the woman who stood in the corridor, searching for any unfamiliar shapes in the shadows, but nothing seemed out of place. Gideon continued to protest being held and she eased the tension in her muscles, realizing just how desperately she had been clinging to him. It had been over a year since she had felt this much fear for her life or the life of her child, she had forgotten how intensely that fear could strike.

Rumplestiltskin stepped aside and allowed the woman to enter. “Elisa. Please.”

“And you must be Belle...” The newcomer held out hand in greeting as she crossed the threshold. “It's good to meet you,” she added with a smile.

Belle shifted Gideon to her hip so she could take the woman's hand. “Likewise... I think...” She sighed and looked between Rumple and the detective in apology. “I'm sorry, but I really _would_ like to know what is going on.”

Rumple drew Belle protectively into his side and gestured for Elisa to make herself comfortable, telling the woman as she passed them, “I wasn't expecting you this evening. I haven't had time to explain where I have been or who would be visiting.”

“Then it's my turn to apologize,” the detective said with a smile as she sat in one of the living room chairs. “When Goliath found out you came from a realm with magic, well... Let's just say it was not easy convincing him to _wait_ for introductions.” She chuckled, her eyes twinkling as she spoke. 

Belle recognized that look. She had seen it on her own face in pictures of their family, and in Rumple's eyes when they teased each other. “The gargoyles outside,” she said quietly. “You know them...”

“Yeah, I do.” Elisa's smile widened as she continued. “They can be thick headed sometimes, but they're not here to hurt you. You have my word.”

Rumple turned Belle to face him, his eyes shining with love and regret, but also the childlike mischievousness that she had fallen for so long ago. “Belle, if we can't trust an officer of the law wearing a red leather jacket, who can we trust?”

* * *

Gideon was very tired of being held. It was tight and uncomfortable and his mother seemed very afraid. He didn't like any of that, so he objected while the grownups talked, until he was finally put down to play.

Lost in the world of his toys, he barely noticed that the adults were making sounds around him. He played happily with his car and animals until he heard a loud crunching sound and turned to see what it was. 

Papa was standing by the open window and a giant something had climbed inside. It had wings and it was a strange color for animals. It bowed to his Mum and talked at her until she seemed better and began smiling again, then moved from the window so that a small thing of a different color could climb in behind it. 

The small one seemed very friendly, it smiled a lot and talked like it was happy. When it came over to meet him, Gideon squealed.

* * *

Belle had never seen Gideon so completely entertained as the moment the small gargoyle named Lexington reached down to lift her son into his arms. The boy laughed and squealed with delight, touching the gargoyle's face and wings, and babbling away at breakneck speeds. For his part, the gargoyle seemed completely unphased by the excessiveness of Gideon's behavior.

“Lex is great with kids,” Elisa reassured her with a smile as she moved to the side of the larger beast who had introduced himself as Goliath. Belle watched the detective gaze up into the eyes of her companion and found herself instantly relaxing as she realized that the bond between Elisa and Goliath mirrored that of her own love for Rumplestiltskin.

Shaking her head to reunite it with reality, she let a self depreciating chuckle escape. “I'm sorry, where are my manners... Could I call down for something to eat or drink?”

“Thank you,” Goliath answered with a shake of his head. “but we have already caused you enough trouble. I do not intend to keep you from your evening.” He turned to Rumple and explained, “We came only to learn of your journey to the city and to ask what you would require of our clan.”

“The story of our realm is fairly complicated,” admitted Rumple as each couple made themselves comfortable in the living room, “but the shortest version is that an evil sorceress cast a spell that sent everyone from our realm to _this_ realm. The curse created a town called Storybrooke and forced all of us to live false lives.” Goliath's brow wrinkled slightly and Rumple clarified. “Our old memories were erased and we were given new ones.”

“She forced you to forget yourselves so that you could not be with your loved ones,” the gargoyle grunted in disgust.

Belle tried not to let the surprise she felt consume her, but he was so expressive that she could almost feel his pain in her own chest. “You've experienced that before,” she suggested, watching a heavy breath of sorrow expand and release from his chest. She could not deny that such emotion could only come from someone who had lived with the memory.

“Not under those conditions, but yes,” Goliath answered sadly. “I was once put under a spell that forced me to experience a life where my clan had no knowledge of me.” He sighed as Elisa placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze of support. “I could not imagine such a life lived permanently.”

Rumple nodded at him solemnly. “We have managed to reverse the spell and have been living peacefully in this new realm for over a year.” As he talked, he draped his arm around Belle and she felt herself dissolving against him, as relaxed as they would be any other evening, all of her worry forgotten with the single, loving touch. “Now that things have settled, I am keeping my promise to Belle to explore the realms together, but Storybrooke is still hidden from outsiders.”

Lexington stopped playing with Gideon and looked up quickly. “You can't get back home?”

“ _We_ can,” said Rumple as he caressed Belle's arm, “since we know where the town is and how to enter, but should anything happen to my wife or myself, Gideon would have no way to return.” He looked at Gideon, then back to Goliath. “I was hoping that I could entrust the care of a map and a spell to your clan, and that you would be willing to keep it safe for my son, until a time when he should need it.”

Belle glanced over at Rumple, surprised that he would trust some of the gifts from their family to total strangers. Her eyes traveled to the small safe that kept their magical items locked away, then turned back to each of the two gargoyles. She had a sense about people, but could she trust that sense with magical creatures? She watched a wave of thought pass like a flash across Goliath's face and wondered what consequences he was weighing in his mind. 

“We should do it, Goliath,” piped up Lexington as he made his way over to the group with Gideon still babbling away in his arms.

The larger gargoyle nodded in response. “I believe so as well, but since it is a task that could take generations to complete, the choice is not mine alone. Everyone in the clan should have their say.” His eyes turned from their inward focus to Rumplestiltskin. “Would you be willing to visit us at our home?”

“Of course,” answered her husband, though Belle could see worry hidden deeply behind his smile.

Rising to his feet, Goliath held out a large hand. “Then it is settled. We will come for you when we are ready.” After shaking hands with Rumple he bowed to Belle and grinned mischievously. “I promise to give you proper warning next time.”

Belle gave him a warm smile in return, hoping to convey that all was forgiven. “I _do_ look forward to seeing you again _and_ meeting your family,” she told him.

Lexington held Gideon up for her to take. “Thanks for letting us play together,” he said happily. “It's been a while since I've had a little human around.” Before Belle could reply the smaller of the gargoyles had hopped up to the window ledge and was gone.

Goliath moved to follow, offering his arm to Elisa. “Are you coming with us, or should we meet you outside?”

The detective sidled up to him, a coy expression on her face. “If you've got room for one more..”

“For you, always,” answered the beast before the two shared a kiss. When they parted, Goliath scooped Elisa up into his arms and repeated his promise. “You will hear from us soon.”

Belle walked over to the window as Goliath exited. His movements were so fluid and Elisa's so relaxed that she could imagine the two were quite used to traveling this way together. She felt her heart skip as a drift of wind lifted Goliath and Elisa high above the rooftops and carried them easily into the distance. 

Once they were out of sight she turned to Rumple, only to find he had returned to the sofa. A frown of deep concern creased his brow, but it was her husband's lack of response to their child's babbling that had her most worried of all. Rumplestiltskin had never once ignored Gideon.

“Rumple? Tell me what's wrong,” she insisted as she sat and settled Gideon into her lap. She tried to keep the boy occupied, but he was desperately reaching for his Papa and wouldn't be deterred.

Rumple shook his head and sunk further back into the soft cushion, eyes skyward. “I had hoped to avoid an invitation,” he said after a while. “We will have to be very careful.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gideon wanted the small happy thing to come back. He was very good at playing and making people laugh, so he was fun. If anyone could make the animal people come back, it would be his Papa.

No matter how much he tried to tell his Papa all of this, his mother kept stopping him. Every time his hand reached for Papa, it was moved away, every time he tried to say something he was hushed. After a lot of this, his Mum finally took him back to his toys and put him there.

Frowning, Gideon looked from one parent to another, hurt and confused.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin fought the tears that filled his eyes. All he had wanted was to begin this journey with his family, to give Belle everything she had dreamed of, and instead the wind had blown the other way, as it always did whenever he tried to make her happy. He tried to find words to explain his actions, but could not deny Belle the hurt she was feeling. She looked for all the world as if he had beaten her with a sack of wet laundry and the pain of that was as undeniably real as from the poison in Neverland. 

“You knew about the gargoyles before we came here. You knew and you didn't tell me _anything_ about your plan,” she insisted. He tried to shake his head, to deny what she was saying, but everything felt exactly as it had before. “I thought you had changed.” 

There was a long silence between them before her hand caressed the moisture on his cheek and fussed at his hair. Heartbroken, he opened his eyes and discovered a loving smile instead of the angry frown that he had expected.

“No,” she said in a whisper, her eyes filling with determination as she corrected her own words. “I _know_ you have changed. Ever since Gideon came back to us you have been a different man. I _refuse_ to give in to old arguments from the past and I promised you I would listen without judgment.” She sat up straighter, like a student ready for a lesson. “You made a promise to me to tell me of your adventures, so you're going to tell me _everything_ while I get Gideon ready for bed. All right?”

Feeling his lip tremble with emotion, Rumple found himself nodding. It was all he could do, as if language had completely escaped him and been replaced with the most primitive of gestures. He grasped her hand tightly in hers and kissed it, his head feverishly bobbing in silent promise.

Still smiling, Belle ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair until he was more settled. “At some point,” she teased, “you're going to have to talk.”

He felt a smile push at the edges of his mouth and his nods calm themselves until he was still. “I'll tell you everything,” he swore. 

And he did. 

As she changed Gideon and put him to bed, Rumple told her of his journey to find Baelfire, though she already knew most of it, explaining that he had known nothing of the city at first and how the unfamiliarity of it had terrified him. She listened to everything, even the most familiar parts, and commented on his bravery, now and then placing a touch on his arm or a kiss to his cheek when she could, as signs of support or encouragement.

By the time they were ready for bed themselves, he had progressed to his days in exile after she had sent him away. This part of his tale put both of them into such a state of sadness that all they could do was lie on the bed and hold each other through the release of their grief, whispering apologies and properly healing old wounds. Eventually they laughed about how easily she had fallen for his false identity of the professor and how he had used that identity to purchase the hotel and build a safe haven for them to retreat to once he had won her back into his heart, for he knew that if he could only prove himself to her, she would return. He confessed to the lies he worked so masterfully on Cruella and Ursula, then to the discovery of Will Scarlet in his shop on the night he hovered in the shadows, risking detection in the hope of catching a single glimpse of the woman who had stolen his heart away and somehow, despite everything, still made him feel whole.

Again the tears came, flowing with the emotions of so many memories, until every bit of moisture was spent and their sobs had subsided. When he was finally able to speak, Rumple whispered, “That was when I discovered the Gargoyles.” His voice was scratchy and strained, but he refused to stop for the sake of it. “I spent my days locked away in Ursula's dump, surrounded by noisy aquariums, staring at her computer,” he told Belle as his hands idly trailed caresses over her shoulder and down her arm. “I learned all that I could about them and about the man who brought them here. They had been put under a sleeping curse, they had been stolen from their homes...” He swallowed hard before letting out the next words, “And they were living with Puck.”

“Puck.” Belle bolted upright, staring down at him in shock. “ _The_ Puck? _He_ is the man that works for the gargoyles?”

“He doesn't work for the gargoyles,” Rumple assured her, reaching up to caress her back. “He works for the man who brought them here, Xanatos. It seems Puck made a deal with him; he would grant Xanatos one wish _or_ he would serve the man forever.” Rumple chuckled, a sound that was less laughter and more an expression of complete understanding. “Wisely, the man chose Puck's eternal servitude over a single granted wish.”

Belle let out a worried breath. “If he were to find out who you are... The power of the dagger in _his_ hands...”

Rumple sat up against the headboard, pulling her against him and grasping her hands tightly in his own. He gazed deeply into her eyes, willing all of his purpose, all of his heart and soul to enter her and deliver the absolute truth. “Belle, I had every intention of sharing my plans with you, but when I realized Puck was here, in a human form... You must understand... Hiding the Gargoyles from you _was_ meant to protect you. I had to test the loyalties of the humans first. If the detective had been loyal to Puck...”

Understanding crossed her face in a rapid wave. Puck was mischievous and unpredictable and they were both aware of what trouble he could cause. “That much power...” Belle murmured, her eyes flashing and relaxing as she thought. Rumple could almost see the images her mind produced, certain that they were much like his own fears of falling under the control of the truly impish fairy.

“You _trust_ the gargoyles, though,” she literally begged the question, desperate for confirmation.

“Completely,” he answered. “And Elisa may be aware of magic, but she has no use for it.” He shook his head. “From what I have learned since we came, the fairy Puck is trapped in his human form, allowed out of it only to serve the needs of Xanatos' son. He serves only that family.”

Belle frowned. “How do you learn all of these things?”

Pulling out his Dark One giggle and leaning over her until his nose was tip to tip with her own, Rumple whispered, “My dear Belle, have you forgotten? Information is my business.” He kissed her then, slowly and with a passion that would not be held back. In answer her body lifted to meet his and her arms drew him closer still, until all was forgotten but their love.


End file.
